Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: AU: Tohru found out that Kyoko's death wasn't an accident but was planned by the rival gang Jyuunishi. She's prepared to punish them for their crimes, but she wasn't prepared for him.
1. Prologue: The Oath

**Arisasu**: This is very important! Please read! Due to the fact that I have lost interest in Red Butterfly…I decided to rewrite the whole thing. So, forget everything that has happened in the story! But, do not worry! It will have the same concept! Sorry for not updating and changing this! I have to warn you all yet again, Tohru **will **be out of character. I'm also trying to only get a few characters involved in this story. Hope you like the new (actually original intent) version of Red Butterfly!

* * *

**Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall**

By: Arisasu

**Prologue**: The Oath

"Hello, Mother. Today's not a very good day to visit. It seems like it will rain today…" A young woman softly said. She had brown, soft hair covering her face.

"_Honda! Honda!"_

"I've reached the last year of high school. I'll be graduating this year."

_"Stay away! Who are you! How do you know me?"_

"I'll be fulfilling your dreams, Mother."

_"You're Kyoko-san's daughter. We are the Red Butterfly's _companions_ from way back…"_

The young woman smiled and said, "Mother, I'll be holding that diploma for you."

_"You mean…the gang she joined? What…what do you want? Mother is—"_

"Ara? It's started to rain…"

_"We know…and that's why we are here to tell you the truth."_

"Oh my…it's pouring…"

_"Truth?"_

The brunette bent her knees in front of her mother's grave and leaned on it. "Mother…mother…" She whispered closing her eyes.

_"Her death wasn't an accident, Honda. It was planned—a murder!" _

_"A murder! No, you're mistaken! The police told me—" _

_"Are you serious? You are Tohru Honda, the daughter of the Red Butterfly! Your mother died because of this murder! It's unforgivable…Jyuunishi…they have gone too far."_

"_Jyuunishi?"  
_

"_They threatened Kyoko-san saying that they would kill you. But, Kyoko-san was out of the gang already. They were persistent seeing Kyoko-san as a threat."_

"_Mother…"_

"_They staged the whole accident."_

"_Why? They should have taken me!"_

"_Are you angry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you so angry enough to kill, Honda?"  
_

"_Kill? But…"_

"_Kyoko-san was murdered by the Jyuunishi! Aren't you going avenge her death?"_

"…_Y-yes I will…"  
_

"_Then, you shall be the new leader to lead us into revelry against the Jyuunishi. Take this as a chance to make Kyoko-san rest in peace, Tohru-san."_

"_I will. I promise…no I swear."_

The brunette opened her eyes revealing blue-green orbs. She slowly stood up from the ground and took one more look at her mother. "Mother, it will be a long time before I see you again. I really do hope…that you are proud of my decision and myself. Goodbye for now, Mother."

Tohru turned around and slowly walked away from her mother's grave. The rain poured on heavily. Tohru clenched her mother's black trench coat with the butterfly design on the back tightly. Lightning struck and thunder roared.

"Forgive me!" She said and ran.

* * *

**Arisasu**: Just the prologue! Keep your pants on! I'll keep working on this! I really hope I can finish this with only ten chapters…Thank you for the generous reviews from before! Oh and the curse doesn't apply here! 


	2. Eyes on Me

**Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall**

By: Arisasu

**Chapter 1:** Eyes on Me

"_I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just a fantasy?"_

* * *

"What should we do with him, leader?" A girl asked with an evil grin, "He is part of Jyuunishi."

She looked at him with dead cold eyes, "Beat him up good. I want him to be tattered and covered up in blood."

"Leader-san is so brilliant!" Another piped in.

"Drag his body to their estate…and at least leave him alive. Alive enough to tell them about this…"

--

A seventeen-year old boy jogged through past the crowd. His silver (also quite long) hair glinted against the morning sun. He was starting to tire himself, "E-excuse me! Please let me through!" He said as he tried not to run over the junior high girls in the street.

"Eh? Mika-chan, did you see that boy? He had silver hair!"

"Kyah! He was so cute!"

"He wasn't cute! He was hot!"

He passed through them in a hurry to his high school. Yuki always woke up late, but he was never late for school. It was his senior year in Kaiwara High and for the first time in all of the years he has been attending school—he was running before the bell rang.

"Huff! Huff! Rushing for school for the first time? This is certainly something," He said to himself as he entered the school campus.

He dashed up the stairs and into his assigned classroom. Yuki composed himself. Then he opened the door and saw that his fellow classmates weren't even seated yet.

"Yuki Sohma? Late?" A boy said.

"Eh? Late? Yuki-kun?" A girl asked.

"Eh! NO WAY!" Another shouted.

_I am human after all! _He thought to himself. He took a seat next to the windows and put his backpack on his desk. Yuki sighed. Running to the school took quite a breather. Maybe he should start practicing martial arts again…

"Keh! I guess there's a first time for everything! Maybe it's a sign that you'll be beaten by me!"

Yuki looked to his side and saw Kyo, his orange haired cousin, with a smirk on his face. "What a fool." Yuki said coolly.

"What? What did you say!" Kyo yelled.

"Ugh, what is it now, Orange?" Arisa Uotani groaned, "It's the first day of school and I hear you yelling. Thank goodness this is the last year!"

"Shut the hell up, yankee!" Kyo bellowed.

"Arisa, you should really take it easy." Saki Hanajima adviced.

"Ah! Eh! AAAH!" Kyo screamed.

Kyo was an idiot to Yuki. He was loud and annoying. They may be cousins, but Yuki didn't consider him to be anything other than a nuisance. Kyo always challenged him saying that he will beat him. Yuki sighed. _The moron ends up getting beat up. I don't get that fool. Why does he want to be officially part of—_

"Okay you two! Be quiet! The rest of you take a seat!" The teacher said as she came in.

The class took their seat and the teacher continued, "We have a new student. Please welcome her in."

The door slid open. Yuki as well as the other student looked at her. She had long brown hair and looked like every other girl in Japan.

"My name is Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you. Please treat me well." She said.

"Are there any questions?" The teacher asked.

"Which school did you come from before?" A random student asked.

"Jindai High." Tohru replied.

"That's a pretty good school. Why did you transfer?" Uotani asked.

Tohru looked at the questionnaire. The girl has blonde hair, thinned eyebrows, and wore a lot of mascara. _There is no doubt this is Arisa Uotani. Mother helped her once…_

"I didn't like the school. Besides, this place is closer." Tohru replied.

There was something about this girl, though. Yuki looked at her again. There was nothing wrong with her. _Her eyes…?_

"Is that all?" The teacher asked, "Then let us proceed. Honda-san, please seat by Yuki Sohma and Miaka Tenemura."

"Hai." She replied.

Tohru walked towards her seat. She passed by Uotani and made eye contact. Uo smirked, "What's up?" Uo asked casually.

Yuki didn't look up as Tohru came and sat on her desk beside him. _This reminds me of what Ritsu said to us earlier this week…_

"_Yuki! Yuki! She had cold eyes! The Red Butterfly is back!"_

_That's freakin' impossible! Akito got rid of her already! I saw it myself! _Yuki clenched the pencil he was holding with trembling hands and dropped it.

"Ah?" He said.

Yuki reached for it but instead a hand gave it to him. He looked up and Tohru looking at him. "Here. You shouldn't hold it like that. It might break next time, Sohma-kun." She said.

"Yes, thank you, Honda-san." Yuki replied and took his pencil from her palm. He gave her a small smile and surprisingly, the girl he thought had frosty eyes, smiled back warmly.

Kyo growled under his breath. _That girl sure changes her colors fast…that damn bastard he doesn't even know when he'll be killed! _Kyo thought. He was also transferred last year as Yuki's bodyguard. _Bodyguard? What kind of gay job is that? Everyone else is killing everyone else—why can't I do that!_

"Bastard, don't let your guard down so easily!" He hissed under his breath.

"Kyo Sohma—is there something you'd like to share with us?" The teacher asked.

"No, just talking to myself!" He retorted back at the teacher.

_After all, you are the leader of the Jyuunishi gang, Yuki!_ Kyo thought blocking the teacher's threats.

* * *

**Arisasu**: Hope you all like it still. It's quite different from before…a bit more serious. Thanks for the reviews before! 


	3. The Successor

**Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall**

By: Arisasu

**Chapter 2: **The Successor

"…_I was chosen."_

* * *

Tohru walked amongst the students outside. It was lunch break and she had one objective in mind: to find Arisa Uotani and recruit her.

"Oh my gosh! Yuki-kun is looking gorgeous as ever!"

"Kyah! I wish he'd pick me!"

"What? You're crazy! Yuki Sohma is the successor of the Sohma Clan! He's rich, kind, polite, and ah…"

Tohru hurried. Hearing her fellow classmates talk so normally made her jealous. _I wish I had worries like them. I'm starting to miss those days—ah! What am I saying? This is for my mother! She gave up her life for me. _With that thought, she looked around for Arisa Uotani with determination.

She finally spotted the blonde and walked up to when Uotani was. Tohru cleared her throat, "Excuse me, are you Arisa Uotani-san?" She asked.

Uo looked up, "Huh? Oh, it's the new kid—yeah, that's me. What do you want?" She asked. _Okay, Tohru, you aren't a high school student now…you're going to do business with an ex-gang member. You're the new Red Butterfly! _Tohru thought and completely changed her body language.

"I have a proposal to ask, that is if you accept," Tohru said in monotone.

Uotani saw the change in the girl, "It depends on what it is, Honda." She replied.

"I'm sure you'd be more than happy to accept it. I'm sure." Tohru said.

--

"Alright, I'll take care of it, teacher." Yuki said as he entered the Student Council office. He took a seat on one of the chairs and stretched. The first day of school and already he had to take care of the class field trip. _What's more, I have to think about Ritsu's encounter with this Red Butterfly. _

"If you ask me, this whole Red Butterfly crap is nothing but bull."

Yuki turned to see whom it was, "Oh, it's my personal servant." He greeted Kyo. Kyo gritted his teeth, "Like I had a choice!" He retorted.

"Anyway, don't you think it's kind of weird? The Red Butterfly is _dead_ and her gang has dwindled into almost nothing." Kyo said staring at Yuki.

Yuki frowned, "They wouldn't be able to find a leader like Kyoko. At least Kyoko was humane…"

"Yeah…I feel sorry for Ritsu." Kyo replied.

They found Ritsu in front of the Sohma estate practically dead. He was beaten pretty badly. His head was bleeding, broken bones, and his hair cut. "The new leader is too cruel. We should take action soon—Kyo, get information on the new leader as well as Kyoko. Get Haru to help you if you need it."

"Whatever…I'm skipping today so I'll give you the information at home. Later." Kyo said and got out of the Student Council room.

"Why the grudge to the Jyuunishi?" Yuki asked himself.

--

Tohru stared at the former gang member, "I want you to join the gang again." She said directly. Uotani spat the food that was in her mouth aside. She then wiped the food particles around her mouth and stared in disbelief at Tohru.

"How the hell did you know I was in the gang?" Uotani asked.

"If I'm not mistaken…you admired…Kyoko-san." Tohru replied.

"Yeah, I do. How is she?" Uotani asked again.

"Kyoko-san…my mother…she is…she passed away." Tohru answered.

Uotani's eyes dilated in shock, "What?"

"Mother passed away several months ago…I thought it was an accident. But, the gang mother was in—and you were in—informed me that it wasn't an accident. Jyuunishi planned it all. They staged the whole thing. My mother didn't deserve that, Uotani-san! So I'm begging you—will you help me? Help me find the members of Jyuunishi and—"

"You don't have to beg me, Tohru. Tell the rest I'm back…but after we've finished with Jyuunishi I want out again. Kyoko didn't rescue me for nothing." Uo replied cutting Tohru off.

"Alright. Then you have a deal, Uotani-san." Tohru said and bowed. She then turned around ready to get back to class when Uotani asked, "So are you part of the Red Butterfly's gang?"

"I am the Red Butterfly." Tohru answered and walked away.

--

Tohru walked towards home. She knew that tonight was another night. One by one her mother's gang was going to take out the members one by one. _I'm going to personally watch the head of the Jyuunishi writhe in pain. He's the one responsible! _

"Watch it lil' miss!" A man shouted at Tohru.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was walking…" Tohru apologized and walked around the man.

"Hey, hey, lady! You're looking pretty cute!" A secondr man said.

"Sorry, but I need to go—"

The second man grabbed her wrist and she screamed, "I like it when pretty girls scream!" He said and pulled Tohru closer to him.

"Ah! Let me go!" Tohru yelled dropping her bag.

"Shut up you little runt or else—" The first man said with his hand ready to smack Tohru's face.

Tohru shut her eyes in fear. _Mother! They're too strong! I'm useless…I'm useless! What can I do—_

"W-what?" The first man said in disbelief.

Yuki caught the man's wrist before it moved. The man looked at him with shock, "What the hell do you think you're doing, ya little fairy!" He asked crudely.

"I'm about to kick your ass, ba-ka," Yuki replied coolly.

Yuki twisted the man's wrist and forced him to kneel down on the ground. _I haven't fought in a while…I forgot what a great stress reliever this was! _Yuki held the man's wrist twisting the man's hand to and fro in an abnormal position. The man yelled in pain, "P-please—!" He begged.

"I hate men like you." Yuki said giving the man a cold stare before kicking him straight in the face.

With the first man knocked out, Yuki looked behind him to see the other man looking at him fiercely. "Let her go before you end up like your friend here." Yuki threatened.

The man held Tohru tighter and had put his arm around her waist. Tohru felt shivers of disgust go up and down her whole body. _I-I can't be weak! _She thought.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You're messing with a Kagerou member!" The man said with pride.

"L-let me go!" Tohru yelled digging her nails as hard as she can into the man's hand around her waist.

"Bitch!" The man yelled throwing her aside.

"Honda-san!" Yuki said rushing over to where Tohru was thrown. Tohru moaned in pain. _So this is how the girls feel like when the victims fight back and all I did was spout orders…what kind of a leader am I? _She asked herself.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked at Yuki and meekly nodded. _Just a minute ago…he was…_

"Alright…I'll take care of this." He said and turned to the last man standing. "Kagerou?" Yuki asked the man and smirked. The man broke with a cry of rage and ran towards Yuki.

"Ba-ka." Yuki muttered under his breath.

Yuki ducked and punched the man straight on his stomach. The man chocked from shock and then spat saliva out. "Kagerou? Kagerou is nothing." Yuki said.

"W-who…the hell are you?" The man asked.

Yuki whispered near the man's ears and said, "The leader of Jyuunishi…I own Kagerou!"

* * *

**Arisasu**: Kagerou means dragonfly. It seems like Yuki and Tohru have split personalities, eh?Yuki was a bit violent ahaha! I hope you enjoyed this one! Time to update the rest of the stories!

Thank you! Please review!


	4. Slow and Motion

**Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall**

By: Arisasu

**Chapter 3: **Slow and Motion

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put this on the last three chapters! Eep! Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me! If it did, I'd seriously make every Yukiru fans out there jumping for joy! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Tohru looked at Yuki whisper something in the man's ear, but she couldn't quite hear it. _Amazing…who would have taught that Sohma-kun knew how to fight. I had a different impression the first time I met him…_

Yuki gave the man a judo chop behind the neck and instantly the man fell unconscious. Tohru was still lying on the ground and looked at Yuki's face once more. _He looked totally different from the Sohma-kun I saw in school. He wasn't a bit composed…he looked like he absolutely loved punching the men around. But…seeing him standing here before me with the wind picking up…he looks cool. _

Yuki sighed in relief. He looked at the two men lying on the ground breathing softly. "Thank goodness I didn't kill them…that would have been a problem." He said to himself. Then, he heard a small giggle. Yuki realized that Tohru was there. He had forgotten she was there all this time. He smiled awkwardly to himselfwith his back facing her, "H-Honda-san? I forgot you were here." He said to her picking up her bag that was thrown aside on the ground.

Tohru stopped giggling and got up. "That's alright. I'm really glad you came just in time," She said.

Yuki dusted the bag, "…it's no problem. I shouldn't have done this to them, though. I'd just be the same—"

"What are you talking about? They're…they're in a bad…bad gang! They fight for nothing. They act through violence without meaning. Unlike you, Sohma-kun, you fought to protect me." She replied.

Yuki turned around and to give her bag. Tohru smiled _genuinely_ at him. "Ah! Thank you again, Sohma-kun!"

Yuki stared at her; _she looks different from the person I met in school earlier. _"It's nothing," He said.

"I have to go…I have some business to take care of…see you tomorrow." Tohru said her smile fading as she looked at her watch. "Thank you again." She said for the last time and then walked away.

Yuki stared after her, "You'd think she had two personalities…" He murmured to himself and made his way home.

--

Tohru pinched herself, "Idiot! Don't lose yourself!" She scolded to herself. She wasn't supposed to act like Tohru. She was supposed to act like a leader but she was helpless! She balled her fists to her side as she walked into the empty parking lot.

The event that had happened during afternoon bothered her. She was completely unable to defend herself and depended on Yuki! _It won't happen again! Kagerou…Kagerou was it? _

"Sukeban-san!"

Tohru snapped back into reality, "What?" She asked and looked at the girl who intruded her thoughts. The girl looked uneasy, "…Uotani is here…" She said meekly.

"Then what are you stand around here for? Get her!" Tohru said.

"Yes, Sukeban-san."

_Sukeban…I can't use my real name around. If Jyuunishi found out, they'd definitely take my head. But, before they can do that…_

"Wow, who would've thought you were cut for the job, Tohru?" Uo greeted her, "That mask really hides you. You don't look like Tohru whatsoever." She said. Uo was wearing her face mask as well.

Tohru looked at the rest of the girls, "Let me talk to her for a while." She told them. The masked girls nodded towards her direction and left them.

Tohru took of her mask that covered her mouth, "I can't just go and around looking like me in the streets. If any gangs knew our identity—we'd be helpless. We travel in a pack. We stay together in a pack. I'm not going to let any of the girls get hurt," She told Uo.

Uo was shocked; _she's definitely not like Kyoko. But, she's coming around just fine, _Uo thought. "That's nice to hear, Sukeban. Now that I'm here what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I definitely want to defend myself. I may be the sukeban of mother's gang, but I have no idea how to defend myself!" Tohru said to Uo, "That's why I need you to teach me to defend myself. Uotani-san, you were the next best fighter after mother passed away. Please teach me!"

Uo looked at her and yet again surprised, "You're definitely the first sukeban that doesn't know how to defend herself. But, you're also the first to actually care for the rest of the girls. I respect that—I guess I'm not just fighting for Kyoko. I'll fight for you, too, sukeban." Uo said taking off her mask and grinning.

Tohru smiled, "Thank you, Uotani-san." She said.

"Ha! 'Uotani-san?' You don't have to call me that! Call me Uo!" Uo said.

"…Uo…Uo…Uo-chan!" Tohru tried.

"Close enough, sukeban." Uo said.

"Don't call me that then. Just call me Tohru," Tohru said.

Uo sighed and smiled, "Fine. Now, onto more important things—do you honestly think that we can be just called 'Kyoko's gang'?" She asked.

Tohru just looked at her, "I…I actually never thought…"

"I knew it. Well what do you want to call us group of delinquents?" Uo asked saracastically.

Tohru tied her hair back and put on her mask again. Uo was amazed at how a mask can change everything…and how Kyoko's legendary Red Butterfly trench coat made Tohru really look like a sukeban.

"…Kochou…" Tohru replied. _Your legend will be well known, mother…there will never be a denkiteki Kochou like you._

"Alright! Kouchou! Now, we should at least give Jyuunishi a taste of what we can do!" Uo said with a mysterious smile.

--

Yuki flapped up his black jacket's collar so that it would cover his face. He was going to Kagerou's hideout to apologize and to warn them. His branches weren't going to be known for molesting girls!

"Ah! Looking sharp as always, Yuki-kun!"

"Shut up, Shigure. Don't call me that." He told his cousin.

Shigure smiled, "Right…Banchou. I still can't believe that you took over." He said.

"Does it look like I have a choice? If I didn't take over—some idiotic gang like Kagerou would have taken over." Yuki replied.

"True. Besides, you've been the best one so far." Shigure said, "Ah, we're here."

Shigure opened the car's door and got out followed by Yuki. Once out the car, Shigure heard a noise. "Banchou!" He said grabbing Yuki quickly as a group of masked girls wearing ponytails came out of hiding with steel pipes. They ran towards the car and started to smash it.

"W-What the hell?" Shigure asked.

"Ba-ka! They don't know who I am! Don't call me banchou, now!" Yuki told Shigure. _They weren't ordered to get us…but Jyuunishi's transportation. This was just to piss me off! And I can't believe it's working! _

The girls were obviously enjoying themselves as they yelled and screamed for joy. Shigure pushed Yuki behind him. "Dammit, Shigure. Don't protect me." Yuki mumbled. Shigure made sure they were hidden within the shadows. He didn't want the ferocious girls to see them…nor know they're from Jyuunishi.

Yuki pushed Shigure away from him, he wasn't going to be protected by an idiot! Then, he saw two more women coming out of nowhere. One had bleached hair, and like the rest had a mask and wore her hair tied back. The blonde was wearing a long skirt and a fashionable shirt. She had bandages on both of her arms. She held a steel pipe tightly and Yuki can almost see through her mask. She was grinning. Her eyes showed mischievousness through her thick mascara and eyeliner.

"Ha! Keep smashing it!" She yelled making the girls more excited.

To the blonde's right side was a long, dark haired girl. Like the rest she had her tied back with a mask. Unlike the rest of the girls who just wore long skirts and a shirt with really thick mascara on—she wore a trench coat…

_That coat! _Yuki thought. He's seen it before. The markings on the sleeve…It was Kyoko's.

The girl wearing the coat stared emptily at the smashed car. She had no expression whatsoever. Her eyes slowly lifted from the car, and in that slow instant Yuki felt that her eyes were on him. He knew things were in motion.

* * *

**Arisasu: **_Sukeban_ means leader of a female gang. _Banchou_ means leader. _Denkiteki kouchou_ means legendary bytterfly. While _koucho_ just means butterfly. Thank you for the generous reviews! I shall update on Rock n Rollin now! I've also been watching **AIR**. It's really good! Well, it may take me a while to update this since I have to start working on some pre-AP assignments. Why did I take pre-AP? Why, why, why, _why_! Oh plus, I think I'll sketch what they are wearing…you can find the links in my profile once I'm done! 


	5. Domination

**Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall**

By: Alyssa in Wonderland (former Arisasu)

**Chapter 4: Domination**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it! Oh, and sorry for not updating in over a year. HUGE writer's block and other things in life happening! Enjoy!

* * *

Yuki woke up with a killer migraine. He looked around and found himself in his traditional Japanese room. He remembered last night clearly…

The brunette with dead eyes stared down into his soul. She knew he was there, but for the sake of order she didn't utter a word to her group of Amazon women. Underneath her white mask, she smiled menacingly and turned around to leave as her second in command barked out orders.

Yuki gripped the silky blue and black sheets of his futon. He smirked, "A wannabe bitch gang leader has me actually whipped…I don't think so." He said to himself. He was hoping that since he has most of the gangs in Tokyo under his palm, he didn't have to fight. Last night could have been overlooked, but Ritsu didn't even do anything. To attack the weak was unforgivable.

The Jyuunishi leader smiled coldly, "If a fight is what she wants, I'll give her a more generous gift, war."

* * *

"Kick!"

"Punch!"

"Defense!"

Tohru's whole body was aching. She had openly declared war to the Jyuunishi. Her gang, Kouchou, needs to be stronger, and to be stronger she needs to get stronger. Arisa Uotani, Uo-chan for short, has been training her since last night. Morning practices in the gym, afternoon conditioning, and evening spars. Her high school life has turned into a fighter's life. "Good Morning, Sukeban."

Tohru and Uo stopped. Tohru wiped the sweat off of her forehead and turned around. She smiled warmly at the raven-haired girl at the door, "Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaimed walking towards the door.

"Tohru, I see you've recruited Arisa Uotani." Hana observed silently.

"Yes, and I have declared open warfare last night." She informed her right hand woman.

"Oi…" Uo said as if asking some sort of recognition from both the girls.

Tohru laughed, "Hana-chan this is Arisa Uotani, my second in command. Uo-chan, this is Saki Hanajima, my great friend and right hand."

Uo smiled at the raven-haired girl, "Nice to meet ya!"

"Ditto, Arisa." Hana replied, "Thank you for teaching Tohru how to fight. We all know how she truly is when it comes to defensive mechanisms."

"Scream, pull, and scratch?" Uo asked.

"Ding, ding. Bingo." Hana replied monotonously.

Tohru laughed, "That's why I'm here." She giggled.

Hana smiled softly, _Tohru Honda, you're such a sweet, innocent, and good girl. That's why, you make such a perfect toy to play with_...

"More importantly, Tohru, who's the next target?" Uo asked as she gathered the training materials around her. School was going to start in an hour.

"Momiji—the rabbit."

Saki Hanajima smiled coldly.

* * *

Yuki maintained his cool in school. Kyo wasn't back from gathering information about the Red Butterfly's gang. Yuki entered the student council room and slumped down the chair. Who was her new target?

Yuki took out his cell phone and dialed Shigure's number, "Oi, this is Yuki…tell the rest to be extra cautious. She's bound to attack soon."

"Yes, banchou." Shigure replied on the other line.

With a click, Yuki stretched out in the chair. Where the hell was that personal slave of his? _Dammit, when I need to see his ugly orange head, he isn't around! Unless—_

"President?"

Yuki looked behind him, "Ah, Saki Hanajima-san. Did the principal ask for the vice-president's suggestion for the school field trip as well?" He asked.

* * *

It was lunch break and most of the students in class had decided to eat lunch outside. Yuki and Tohru yawned, stretched, and slouched at the same time on their desk, feeling ridiculously tired and stressed. They looked at each other emptily then laughed. "Tired?" Tohru asked.

"Very much, you too, huh?" Yuki asked.

"Physically." Tohru replied rubbing her shoulders.

"Mentally." Yuki added as he massaged his temples.

Tohru smiled as she straightened up in her seat. Yuki stared at her, "You're…" Yuki started.

Tohru looked at the silver-haired boy, "I am…?"

"You're the kind of person that's naturally happy, am I right?" Yuki asked.

Tohru giggled, "Do I seem so?" She asked.

"Yes, at first it seemed like you were trying not to enjoy being here on your first day of school. But, I had a different impression of you when I rescued you the other day." Yuki said and smiled.

Tohru blushed as Yuki smiled gorgeously, "I…I have had a lot of things going on." She replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean, like you're being rushed to catch on, yes?" He asked the girl.

"Exactly. I feel like I can't catch up and I feel like…I can't protect anyone because I'm incompetent." Tohru replied in a whisper.

"My idiot of a cousin, whom I can from time to time respect, told me once, 'Yuki, just survive one day at a time!'" Yuki said as he looked outside the window. Outside, he saw his cousins, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. He smiled warmly.

"For their sake, the ones you're protecting, you should just continue doing your best. They don't exactly ask for anything else, am I right?" Yuki asked as he turned towards her with a grin.

Tohru's heart thumped uncontrollably, but smiled in return, "You're right! They're all supporting me to succeed. Thank you, Sohma-kun!" Tohru exclaimed and got up from her seat, finding an odd source of strength. However, her legs were worn out and failed beneath her.

"Honda-san!" Yuki called out as he himself got out of his seat to catch the girl.

"Are you alright, Honda-san? Honda-san?" He asked as he cradled the girl in his arm. Small, fragile, Tohru Honda opened her blue-green eyes. Yuki stared into her eyes, fixated by its depth.

"I-I'm alright…" Tohru whispered softly as she found herself staring back, her arms around Yuki's neck.

"You should rest more often…" Yuki whispered.

"Thank you for catching me…" She replied as he helped her gain steady ground.

"_Thank you for catching me!" _

"_Yuki-kun, do you like her? Oh my! My little son-in-law is so cute!"_

"_Yuki, I like you!"_

"_Kyoko-san!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Yuki? Yuki? Are you alright?" Tohru asked as she slightly touched Yuki's arm.

"I'm alright, I guess we both need to rest." Yuki said, as he massaged his temples yet again. _This migraine isn't going away at all…_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: There you go! Hope you liked it! The drama will commence after this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry if it took a while to update. School's been hectic and so has life. Please review! 


End file.
